With Arms Wide Open
by Proud.Aunty.Of.Seven
Summary: Just a short imprint oneshot based off the song 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed. Hope you enjoy it. Give me songs to make more.


_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

Jacob Black wouldn't believe that something so amazing and exceedingly great could happen to him.  
He watched over his imprint's face as she led in his arms, breathing even and eyes shut tight.  
The news that they had both recieved was something that they had been waiting for.  
Jacob's thought's led away from him as he thought of how much his life would change in the next nine months.  
His eyes fluttered shut as he silently prayed everything about his life would stay as it was, he was content.  
The thing he didn't notice were the tears of happiness seeping out the corners of his eyes and streaming down his face.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open _

Nothing more could make Isabella Black's life more like a dream.  
She has absolutely everything she could have asked for.  
At the mear age of 19, her life was damn right perfect, something every women wanted.  
She had the perfect husband, the beautiful house and a baby on the way, what more could she wish for.  
She looked up at her husbands calm face as he muttered a quiet 'come here' and pulled her into his warm embrace.  
Bella sighed, yerp everything was how she wanted it.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life _

The Black's loved living life to the full.  
There was one thing, Jacob was fretting, he was sure that he was not ready.  
He was questioned why by his leader/alpha.  
His simple answer was "I'm not ready to be the man I have to be."  
Of course Sam Uley had already gone threw the same things as the younger boy and he assured him everything was fine.  
That night Jacob returned to his wife's side taking a deep breath and pulling her into his embrace.  
The silence lasted for a couple of minutes before something finally registered in Mr. Black's mind.  
"We've created a life" his wife just nodded in awe.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_

Stood in the hospital, by his wifes side as she cradeled their newborn son, Jacob Black did not see this day coming.  
He slid to sit on the edge of the bed and ran a finger down the side of the infants face as he slept.  
Their lifes had finally changed, baby Conan Charles Black had arrived.  
Jacob wrapped both arms around his family, never wanting to let go of them.  
Bella looked up from her childs face to her lover, she smiled at him as he whispered to their son "I'll show you everthing you need to know."  
The young parents couldn't be more happy with what they were blessed with.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... _

They were finally home, the family complete and the house a mess.  
Jacob Black was the only person in the house not asleep.  
At this moment the newly turned 19 year old was leant over his son's cot watching the week old baby sleep peacefully.  
Jacob only had one wish and though running threw his full mind, "I hope my son doesn't grow up to be like me."  
He sighed softly, hoping that his son could find his imprint straight away, not like the trouble's he had to go through to get his imprint to finally choose him.  
Jacob held his breath as he son yawned delicately and then smiled as Conan stayed fast asleep.  
Running his index finger down his son's left arm and to the tiny palm, Jacob smiled as his son gripped it tightly.  
It was another 10 minutes later until Jacob returned to bed wrapping his arms around his imprint and falling into a deep sleep, a smile plastered on his face.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

Wow! I loved writing this!

Okay screw me I love Jacob/Bella but I mean who wouldn't. Especially after seeing that AMAZING kiss in Eclipse!

Well if you enjoyed it you know what button to press :D x 


End file.
